The Way I Loved You
by electricdream101
Summary: A SpainxPhilxAm song fic. using OC Philippines What if America came first instead of Spain? What part would he play, the perfect guy, or the flawed one? Would they ever find each other again? Read on to find out. "The Way I loved You" by T. Swift.


_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous…_

I could feel their eyes on him, and no doubt he could, too.

"Damn, I wish I could have some of that…" Brazil whistled, taking a sip of wine, never taking her eyes off of Spain.

"Yeah, Philippines-tan, Brazil's right! We're so proud of you!" Korea replied, giggling, taking me into one of her bone-crushing hugs. Strange, for such a small girl, hugs of the intestine suffering type were the norm for her. "At least he's much better than that America guy you used to date right?"

I let out a breezy laugh and smiled. "Yeah, you said it." Little did they know, that breezy laugh was nervous deep down inside. Little did they know, he wasn't like that at all…

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better…_

My closet wasn't obeying me, or was it my mind? Either way, the conference was later on, and I still couldn't pick a dress to wear.

"Really, these decisions shouldn't be that tedious." Spain said, his voice coming from my cellphone. The voice that was, a long time ago, _his_ voice.

"Well that's only because you sir, have no female hormones at all and don't know how stressful these events can become." I replied tautly, positioning two separate dresses in front of me, scrutinizing them almost to the thread lines. "Aqua or Silver?"

He sighed from the other line, and I thought for a minute he was getting impatient. "You know what, screw this. You can just go in a pair of sweats or nothing at all, and I still wouldn't mind, cause I know you would still look gorgeous anyway. Now please hurry, babe." He replied, letting out a laugh that made me smile. His reply seemed strangely rehearsed to me though, or maybe that was just due to my increasing paranoia because of the evening to come.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car…_

Although it did look nice, the Mara Serpiente parked in front of my garage seemed too flashy for my tastes. Maybe it was because in my own country, cars like these were rarities, and you couldn't tell if they were stolen or not. A look of impatience crossed his face, but that immediately fluttered away once he looked at me and smiled, opening the door to the passenger's seat.

_And he says, "you look beautiful tonight.."_

"Ladies first." He said, the smile (or was it a smirk?) never leaving his face. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek, his lips near my ear, and he said something only I could hear. "You look stunning, as always."

I smiled in reply, and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down, but not before a ball of guilt plunged into my stomach.

_And I feel perfectly fine.._

_But I miss screaming and fighting…_

"You should ultimately stop complaining. France says it's bad for your complexion." America told me, bluntly, his eyes never leaving the TV screen as the Boston Celtics celebrated in victory of what, I didn't care.

"Me? You think I fricking complain all the time? Oh yeah, of course I don't complain. I don't complain about the fact you enter my house without even asking! Or you don't bother getting my snacks too! Not to mention your mess and general lack of hygiene and… Ouch!" Just when my hands were in the air in complaint, his head collapsed on my lap. Sleeping with his glasses askew, he looked calm, cute even. At that point in time however, I didn't consider any of this. I smacked his head anyway.

"Tangina mo, palaging di nakikinig. (You son of a b*tch, you always don't listen.)" I said, as I angrily watched his head hit the floor. I don't remember that much except a scream of protest from him, and more angry crap spewing out from both of our mouths.

_And kissing in the rain..._

All I see is black black black, and it's all exhilarating. We were swimming, but not just in any pool. We were swimming and it was three AM. We were swimming and the water was pitch dark. We were swimming in Boracay, and it was raining. We were the only two souls crazy enough to do that, and we both felt invincible. He convinced me to do this, and I'm glad I followed his advice.

My head broke through the surface, searching for his figure. A swarm of panic seemed to rise in my chest when I noticed he wasn't there. Seconds later, I yelped as a grimy hand gripped the base of my foot, remembering the water was pitch dark and God-knows-what could be lurking.

"Got you!" America said, laughing as he emerged.

"Damn you, I seriously thought you were gone, you douchebag!" I replied, laughing as I splashed him with water. Shaking his head, he hugged me and put his salt-stained lips on mine, and for a second I forgot what anything was.

_It's two AM and I'm cursing your name._

_You're so in love that you act insane…_

Groggily, I curse the bastard that bothered to throw rocks at my window and wake me up during that ungodly hour of the night. Instantly, I regretted it, as I saw him shivering and drenched with nothing on but a black hoodie, jeans, and flip flops, standing in the rain. Heck, even his glasses were wet. In his hands was what I suspected was an illustration board, with the words "I'M SORRY, I WAS STUPID. I STILL LOVE YOU." Written in all capital letters. They looked hurried, rushed. Like he stayed up all night, thinking of me, grabbed whatever he could, and stood by my window.

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breaking down and coming undone.._

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush…_

_And I never knew I could feel that much.._

_And that's the way I loved you…_

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

"Sorry I took so long." He said, opening the passenger seat. I roll my eyes and sit down. I've always hated waiting, especially if it was measured by the hours.

"I brought you cheeseburgers!" He smiled, taking out a McDonald's plastic bag. I laugh and take it, thinking to myself that McDonald's is probably one of the best franchises ever in terms of making people happy.

_And he calls exactly when he says he will._

_He's close to my mother…_

"Dear, this boyfriend of yours… America… is… well.. not right in the head." Mama Malaysia says, eyeing me sternly. "He just picks you up even without greeting!"

_Talks business with my father…_

"Your mother is right." Papa Indonesia says, dropping his coffee mug firm on the table. He never does this unless I'm in trouble, and I inwardly prepare myself to swallow my pride. "All he talks about is Baseball when there's a financial dropdown in the Western hemisphere! The nerve of that boy." He finishes, as he shakes his head and takes another sip.

_He's charming and endearing _

_And I'm comfortable…_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's two AM and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you…_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking..._

"Don't worry, I'll be fine here." I say, giving what I think is a reassuring smile. I wince as I feel the needle in his hands stitching my wounds (of WWII) shut, his blue eyes worried, probing.

_And my heart's not breaking…_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all…_

"We're losing, Philippines. But I promise we won't." He says, trying to reassure me as well. He gives a small, sad smile. "Whatever happens, I'll be back. I shall return. You believe me right?"

_You were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating…_

"Of course I do. You never lie." I reply, placing my hand on his, not without difficulty. "You're the hero, right?"

_Intoxicating, complicated…_

He laughs, and kisses me for a brief moment. Then, he shakes his head. "Where you come from, everyone's a hero." His eyes roam to my falling comrades, fighting for the United States, the Philippines, their lives.

_And now…_

"I'll leave in the morning. Take care of yourself." He says, kissing my forehead. I watch his retreating figure numbly, not sure of how exactly to feel.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain._

_It's two AM and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you…_

AN: sorry if I don't quite follow the song's correct format or something guys, this took me more than an hour to write. XD Also about the world war II thing, Gen. Douglas MacArthur really assured the Filipinos he would return when we were obviously on the brink of losing the war. When he did though, the war was won, so yay America.


End file.
